criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
The Sunken Tomb
| Image = 044TheSunkenTomb.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Liam O'Brien and Laura Bailey as Vax'ildan and Vex'ahlia. | ChapterNum = 4 | EpNum = 06 | GnSNum = C1E44 | Airdate = 2016-03-10 19:00 PST | Runtime = 4:55:26 | VOD = http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-episode-44/ | Podcast = http://criticalrolepodcast.geekandsundry.com/e/episode-44-the-sunken-tomb/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the sixth episode of the fourth chapter of Critical Role. In hopes of defeating the Chroma Conclave, Vox Machina sets out to recover the Vestiges of the Divergence—ancient armor, weapons, and other items of immense power. They learn the location of one Vestige, the Deathwalker's Ward, interred with an ancient Champion of the Raven Queen... at the bottom of a lake. Continuity The regular episode for 2016-02-25 was replaced due to cast illnesses and attendance at a funeral,Matthew Mercer announced that Critical Role would be on hiatus for two weeks (2016-02-25 and 2016-03-03), returning on 2016-03-10. airing instead. The regular episode for 2016-03-03 was cancelled due to Matthew Mercer and Marisha Ray being in Ireland for Kaizoku-Con. This episode celebrates the one-year anniversary of Critical Role, which is 2016-03-12. Synopsis Pre-Show Announcements Previously on ''Critical Role'' "Vox Machina, our intrepid band of adventurers, after dealing with the horrible attacks by the dragon circle known as the Chroma Conclave destroying cities all across Tal'Dorei, the party escaped, sent the refugees they could, as well as allies, back to Whitestone—seemingly not on the radar of this attacking front of dragons at the moment. They made their way toward Vasselheim to find allies, Pike staying behind to help with the refugees at the moment. "Upon going to Vasselheim, they managed to encounter a number of old friends from the Slayer's Take and enlist them for the time being to help them with the refugees and their current wanderings in the city proper. At the same time, they encountered Lady Kima, who also has agreed to help with the events in Whitestone and this entire dragon attack towards the east. After wandering the city for a bit and retrieving these allies, they followed Grog into the Trial Forge, where he had a conversation with Earthbreaker Groon—and by conversation I mean a full-on, drag-out sandpit battle to prove his worth to him. In which case he was given information about these things called the Vestiges of the Divergence—artifacts of great legendary power that existed from previous wars that had wiped out most of society multiple times. These Vestiges have been scattered around the world, many of them lost to the history books, or passed down as symbols of power through various bloodlines or government positions, or stolen and haven't been seen for hundreds of years. "party found the location of two of them: one of which was the Titanstone Knuckles, and the other happened to be some sort of leather, the Deathwalker's Ward that belonged to a Champion of the Raven Queen. This exists in, apparently, the Champion's tomb, which used to exist to the west of Vasselheim, until it eventually sunk into the ground as the topography shifted over time, and resides beneath a lake known as the Marrowglade Loch." Part I Break Several Geek & Sundry promotional videos aired during the break. * International Tabletop Day: ** The Doubleclicks played music and sung the message in this promotion for International Tabletop Day on 2016-04-30. ** Information about this event is available at tabletopday.com, Geek & Sundry's website, and through "#TabletopDay" on social media. ** Geek & Sundry will feature a 24-hour livestream on Twitch from midnight until midnight (PDT) on 2016-04-30. Hosted by Ivan Van Norman and featuring Felicia Day and Wil Wheaton, there will be special guests and many different tabletop games throughout the day. ** The livestream will raise funds for charity. ** Notably, one of the graphics in this promo featured an owlbear, after owlbears were spotted by Vox Machina earlier in this episode of Critical Role for the first time on stream. * Signal Boost! With Marisha Ray: ** Marisha Ray introduced her new Geek & Sundry series (not the same promo that aired with this episode of Critical Role). * Super Fun Awesome Party Game Time: ** Hosts Jesse Cox and Jessica Marzipan introduced their show, which features hosts and guests playing classic board games with a twist. ** In this episode, guests Chloe Dykstra and Jason Horton joined the hosts to play the game Thin Ice—with teams, blindfolds, and punishments for the losers. * Critical Role Fan Art: ** Per tradition, this video slideshow of fan art begins with an expression of gratitude from the cast and crew of Critical Role to the Critters for sharing their art. ** The corresponding fan art article/gallery from 2016-03-10 includes the art featured in this slideshow. ** Ends with a "Thank you!" Part II Post-Show Promo * Game Master Tips with Matt Mercer: ** Episode 7: "Rewards!" Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Scanlan Shorthalt * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot (absent) * Trinket * Vax'ildan * Vex'ahlia , painted by Matthew Mercer.Official miniature of Lady Kima, painted by Matthew Mercer, and posted on Twitter.]] New * Benjamin Cole : A staff member at a book collector's shop in Vasselheim. * Purvan SuulOfficial spelling of "Purvan Suul" confirmed by Matthew Mercer on Twitter. (corpse): One of the highest champions of the order of the Raven Queen. When he swore himself to the Raven Queen, his name was given to the Raven Queen as a gift. Like her other champions, he therefore became nameless, referred to by other people only as "The Champion". Returning * The roc from : Observed flying over Marrowglade Loch while the party camped in the trees during the night. * Zahra Hydris * Lady Kima of Vord * Kashaw Vesh Inventory Quotations * |format-area=padding-bottom:10px; }} * |format-area=padding-bottom:10px; }} * |format-area=padding-bottom:10px; }} * |format-area=padding-bottom:10px; }} * |format-area=padding-bottom:10px; }} * |format-area=padding-bottom:10px; }} * |format-area=padding-bottom:10px; }} * Trivia * This episode marks the first time that Vex'ahlia has died. ** This is the second on-stream death of a player character, and the third overall. External Links * Episode transcript References Art: